


笑颜暖心

by BAIR



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Footy Secret Santa, Friends to Lovers, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 简介：Leo在圣诞去了曼彻斯特，拜访了Kun，接着他意识到他可能忽略了一些显而易见的事情。





	笑颜暖心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm Me With Your Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075362) by [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/pseuds/hellabaloo). 



> 这是一篇翻译，来自hellabaloo的Warm Me With Your Smile 
> 
> 非常感谢作者给予的授权，给她一个大大的拥抱！  
> 这篇文太适合圣诞期间读了，尽管看到美洲杯的时候我有点儿伤心  
> 但期间我无数次在喊“这是爱情！！！”，并被小情侣们甜到  
> 希望我能带来一点点的原文的美好

冬歇期要开始了，巴萨也许不是积分榜上的第一名，但Leo觉得一场5-0的胜利，哪怕是对手是科尔多瓦，也是一个不错的方式来结束今年。

他们将要和皇马争夺冠军。 更衣室里人声鼎沸，双方都获得了令人信服的胜利——尽管他们还没有发挥出最佳状态，但是在球场上，某些时刻，Leo所能想到的就只有他们有多棒，以及人们对圣诞假期的期待，和能休息几天的兴奋。

不管他们有多么亲近，在巴萨这种充满亲密的氛围里，他们也需要在自己的生活区里休息一下。

Leo原本计划直接飞去罗萨里奥，但Kun这两周一直在用短信和电话对他进行轰炸，所以他同意了去曼彻斯特度假。

这不是因为他被说服了，Leo只是觉得这很有趣，当他不同意的时候，他就会看到Kun编出各种越来越荒谬的论据好让他同意。最无厘头的一个就是一份四十页的阿根廷牛扒餐厅计划，以及Pablo是最主要的投资者。

他穿上了T恤，同时手机响了

 **Kun 18:47**  
天？帽子戏法呢？  
他笑了，然后迅速在手机上回复他  
**我 18:47**  
我会留着它直到你回来  
他们有一个长期有效的赌约，在所有比赛中谁是拥有最多的进球的那个人，那下一次阿根廷征召的时候，另一个人就要给其他所有人买酒。Leo要保持好自己的胜利记录。  
**Kun 18:48**  
去你的:)

Leo傻气地对着手机笑，然后把它收起来。

“跟你的女朋友发短信？这样说来你是有一个浪漫的圣诞计划咯？”Neymar坐在他右边，抬起眉毛问他，这搞歪了他的帽子，看起来有点可笑。

LeoLeo忍住不去嘲笑他的朋友，“不不，就是Kun，我打算去曼彻斯特过圣诞”

“理所当然了”，Neymar语带讽刺地吐出这个词。刚开始Neymar耗费了点时间来融入更衣室，但Leo很高兴他能融入，Leo觉得让Geri和Xavi教他一些加泰脏话有助于打破隔阂。

“怎么？”

“兄弟，我知道你什么时候才会像那样对着手机说话，那就好像你在跟你喜欢的人说话”

“好吧，我当然喜欢Kun——”

“你觉得他们现在这样就够了？你不会想要知道我在国家队征召的时候会遇到什么的”，Javier路过他们走了自己的柜子说。

Neymar带着邪恶的喜悦，转向了Javier，Leo呻吟一声，好吧，也许有时他忽略了ney的另一面，兴奋地抱怨Andres，忙于找寻自己的脚步而没有时间取笑他的队友

“你得全部告诉我，Masche”他说

Javier转过身看着Neymar，不再翻腾那堆护肤品，嘴角带上了狡黠的微笑。

“那是Leo和Kun之间的事，我最好不要插手别人的婚姻生活”，他说。

“什么？拜托！这是什么狗屎巴阿之仇吗？我们是队友，兄弟！”Neymar大叫起来，同时Leo问道，“婚姻？婚姻生活是什么意思？”

Javier摆出了一副和新闻发布会上回答一些愚蠢问题一样的表情。

“Kun把所有的事都写到自传里了，如果你真的想知道”，他说，“只要你读了，差不多就是那样了”

在Neymar想出一个适合的回复之前（不太可能，因为Javier对这种事太擅长了；坦白的说，Leo嫉妒过），Leo跳出来说，“嘿，假期里面不止我和Kun，Pablo和Ángel都在里面，甚至Martin和Marcos也可能在，你也被邀请了，Javier，不过你拒绝了。”

“好像我会去对着你的丑脸而不是我的漂亮老婆和美丽女儿一起过圣诞似的，”Javier回应，

他收好了洗漱用品，正穿过了更衣室走向淋浴房。此时Leo忍不住大喊“我和Kun **没有结婚** ！”

“ **结婚了！** ”Masche从房间的另一边喊回来，Leo不确定能不能吵赢javier。

“谁结婚了？”Geri从淋浴房出来，大声问。

“很明显，Leo和Kun Agüero”Neymar一边对着手机打字一边回答，早已忘记了先前假装愤怒的行为。

“假如你和Sergio Agüero结婚了，你还是会和我有一腿的，对吧？”Geri假装严肃地问。

Leo假装看了看Geri，从淋浴房出来只裹着一条毛巾，上下打量了下，“不了”，他带着微笑说。Geri愤怒地尖叫，只有Claudio阻止了他，从扔向更衣室另一边的一条毛巾下救了Leo。

  


#### []

如果Leo不得不做出选择，他会说冬季是他最喜欢的季节。 没有什么比在冰冷的空气中跑90分钟，或在光滑结冰的球场上传球，更能让他胸口燃烧。 有理由穿外套，围巾和帽子也使旅行更容易。他并不像一些记者所想的那样对自己的名人身份一无所知; Leo只是讨厌为这一切而烦恼。 如果他可以穿过一个机场而不用每隔几英尺就被拦下，事情就简单多了。并不是说他不感激他的粉丝，特别是孩子们，他能看到身后父母脸上的骄傲表情，但遮掩起来会更方便些。

Kun带着一顶天蓝色的帽子在机场等他，他的脸上有着大大的笑容，几乎是一看到Leo就扑向了他，紧紧拥抱着Leo。

“欢迎来到曼彻斯特！”Kun自豪地说，他终于放开了Leo。Leo忍不住笑了，经过俱乐部的赛季，他很想念Kun的这种热情。

“这就是你全部的行李了？”他问，指着Leo的随身旅行箱。

“对，你能想到如果我带着更多行李会出现什么谣言吧？”

Kun仰头大笑。Leo发现自己很欣赏英国机场五彩斑斓的灯饰，灯光闪耀在Kun的皮肤上，尽管英国天气不好，Kun的肤色仍然显露棕色。

“别担心，这只是我精心引诱你来玩的计划之一”Kun带着闪亮的笑容说。

“行吧，就知道，小混蛋”Leo翻了个白眼，又饱含深情。

开车去Kun家里的路上，Leo注意到地上没下雪。

“嘿，难道‘来曼彻斯特度过一个白色圣诞’不是我应该过来的第二个理由吗？这是什么？！”他开起了玩笑，指着荒凉的城郊说。天色渐渐暗了，周围看起来又冷又灰暗。

如果说Kun不是在开车的话，Leo知道他肯定会不好意思地摸摸头。

“好吧，其实这里还没有下雪，但天气预报说会的！而且，第一个理由还成立的呀！”Kun争辩。

Leo大笑起来“哦，对，第一个理由是什么来着？”

“是我，大混蛋！”

他们都笑了，沉浸在友情的相互调侃中。几乎从一开始，Kun就不了解也不在乎Leo代表的一切，他对待他一直就像对待其他普通人一样。对Leo来这说很新鲜，那时他只是一个来自巴塞罗那的孩子，承担着卓越天赋和无数期望带来的压力，迷茫不知所措。

Kun住在一条绿道如茵的街上，藏在安静的城郊里。大部分的房子都装饰着彩灯，柔和的光照到街道上，让整条街美得像张明信片风景。

“进来吧！”Kun打开了前门，帮他拉过旅行箱，“我把客房都准备好了”

Kun带他参观了房间，然后他们坐到了电视机前。Leo感到旅行的疲惫一下子涌了上来，听着Kun兴致勃勃地说起他队友推荐的圣诞电影套餐。

“Joe说这个是最棒的，所以我觉得我们可以先看这一部” ，Kun把DVD放进了放映机里。Leo睡意朦胧地同意了，对于Kun的热情洋溢感到有点不舒服。他们坐到沙发上，然而Leo没能坚持到警察出现在他妻子的办公楼那里就睡着了，他头靠在Kun的肩膀上。

  


#### []

Leo从沙发上醒来的时候，身上盖了一条毯子，皮带滚到了后背那里。他很感激Kun让他继续睡下去，但他希望他在睡着前至少能换身衣服，毕竟他浑身是汗。

Leo听到厨房里传来了开关柜门的声音，他悠闲地走进厨房。Kun正穿着一套旧T恤和绒裤，裤子的裤腰已经磨破了。

“你在做饭”Leo傻乎乎地说。

“收起你的惊讶吧，”Kun笑着说，“天哪，你昨晚在我身上流了一堆口水，现在还质疑我的厨艺。你简直是最糟糕的客人”

Leo低头揉了揉眼睛，听闻这个让他觉得有点尴尬，

“我真的流口水了？”

Kun从烹饪中抬起头，神情莫测，“对，那很可爱。”

Leo的心跳了一下，“噢”，他走到了Kun的旁边低头盯着锅。“就是个鸡蛋松饼”，Kun说着，脸颊泛起红色，Leo估计大概是炉火太热了。

Leo嗯了一声，“看起来不错”，他走到一边，给自己倒了杯咖啡，顺路用胯撞了一下Kun。吃早餐的时候，他们聊了聊国家队队友的八卦，然后决定去集市买点东西。就这样他们度过了一个慵懒的早晨，喝着咖啡看报纸， 接着他们终于准备好出发了。Leo惊讶地发现，Kun让周遭一切都放松下来。整座城市被闪烁的彩灯覆盖，街上的小店铺 一路延伸到Leo看不到的地方。

自从他进入一线队以来他就再没有去过巴塞罗那的圣诞集市了，不过他不记得那地方有这么大。

他们从一个小摊位漫步到另一个小摊位，品尝试吃那些小点心，把玩摆出来展示的小玩具。 Leo给他的侄子侄女们买了礼物，Kun取笑了他每一个的选择品味。Leo开始搓手，把他的帽子扯下来盖住了耳朵，Kun想了想，把他拉到了一个卖热红酒的商铺。他们坐在了一张小桌子的旁边，这里是唯一一张空着的桌子，把东西都放下了，两个人冷得都有点发抖。

“总之，曼彻斯特还不错，对吧？”Kun吹着他的热葡萄酒

“这里比巴塞罗那冷多了，”Leo说，他知道转会的传闻，也明白Kun不是认真的在引诱他来曼城，“但还不错”，他踢了踢Kun的脚。

Kun看着集市上来来往往的人群，他露出了一个沉静的微笑，“你应该听听zaba是怎么说这座城市的，他现在是一个真正的曼彻斯特人了。”

他们陷入了一阵舒适的沉默，享受着温暖的饮料和陌生的人群。

当他们回去的时候天已经黑了，Leo惊讶地发现这一天过得如此之快，特别是他们还没做什么事情。这和那些训练、和理疗师见面、为合同拍摄的迷蒙模糊的日子都不同。 这只是他游览了Kun的城市，做了一些他即使是和朋友也很少做的，傻乎乎的事情。

他们回来之后不久门铃就响了，Kun迅速地去开了门。Leo吃惊地看到好几个人，他们拿进来了一堆遮盖起来的菜肴。Kun一边指挥着摆放，一边向Leo解释道，他真的很想有一次真正的、传统的英国圣诞晚餐，哪怕时间上早了一天。一切摆放完毕之后，Leo惊讶的看到Kun的餐桌上摆了那么多丰盛的菜肴，他想，也许这就是英超俱乐部在圣诞假之后表现不佳的原因。 Kun在餐桌边忙碌，安排着每一件事情，所以当门铃又响了的时候他让Leo去开了门。Leo只来得及认出这是Pablo，就被拉进了一个紧紧的怀抱里并被亲了亲脸颊。

“Leo！”Pablo高兴的喊他，他的笑容充满了感染力。

“圣诞快乐！我简直不敢置信Kun真的把你从巴塞罗那带来了，不过要说谁能做到，那也只有Kun了”

“圣诞快乐，Pablo”Leo也回答他，试图弄清楚Pablo刚刚说的下半句话是什么意思。

Kun来到走廊，受到了一样热情的对待。Pablo宣布他带来了酒，他们应该来一杯，然后大步走进厨房，看起来对这里很熟悉。

Leo把手搭在Kun的肩膀上，低下了头，小声说“这是因为我还是？”

Kun看着Leo笑了，“不，自从Christel告诉Zaba她怀孕了，他就高兴疯了”

Leo微笑起来，“他会是很棒的爸爸，看看他为我们做的吧”他搂住Kun，戳了一下他。

“也许只有你，我是更成熟的那个”Kun狡黠地笑了。

Pablo的声音从厨房传出来，“你们在说什么悄悄话？”

Leo大声说“没有！”

“你！”Kun说着挣脱了Leo。“真不敢想象你老了会多么耳聋”。Leo跟着Kun走进了厨房，接过了Pablo递过来的酒。

“在我们举杯之前，Willy和Martín和他们的家人一起庆祝，很抱歉不能来……”

“难道我们不该等等Ángel 和 Marcos吗？”Leo打断了他，然后Pablo又压过了他“让我们再次干杯，为家庭，为足球，为日常生活，为健康！”

“还为了赢得美洲杯！”Kun补充，在他们把杯子碰在一起之前。

Leo在酒杯边微笑，和朋友们一起度过圣诞是最好的方式，结束旧年迎接新年。

他们三个人（加上Pablo那充满感染力的祝酒词）就喝完了所有的酒，然后Ángel来了，Kun挥手略过了他的道歉。他带来了更多的酒，以及Marcos要和女友一起度过圣诞不能来了的消息。

“没关系！”Pablo宣称，“这就像奥运会的时候，不过寒冷代替了烦人的潮热”。

这不是他平时吃的东西，但Leo觉得晚餐很棒，客人们更好。 他几乎没有这样平静安宁的晚餐时光了。吃完晚餐，他们往后靠在椅子上，这时天色已经很晚，Pablo起身准备走了。“你总是叫我老家伙”他对着Kun说“我只是不辜负你的称呼”。

Kun眼巴巴的看着zaba，“但你说你会留下来和我们打FIFA的，不要以为我忘了，Zaba！”

Ángel沉思着，“如果我们有四个人会更好，我们可以玩皇马对巴萨”

Kun点头，补充道“还可以曼联对曼城。当然Leo和Ángel玩曼联”

Leo提出了其他组队的方式，“或者罗萨里奥对布宜诺斯艾利斯”，Pablo笑着亲了Kun的脸颊，“下次吧，我保证。我只会拉低你们的水平。”

Leo惊讶于Pablo对他和Ángel道别的方式，同时也让Kun转移了注意力，不再纠缠Pablo留下来。Leo认为Pablo和Kun同在曼城踢球让Pablo习惯了Kun的牛皮糖式纠缠。他看着Pablo驾车离开时Kun失望噘嘴的表情，如果是他，Kun可以让他做更多的事，不仅仅是留下来打FIFA。

“Leo？” Kun盯着他，Leo将他的目光从嘴唇转移到眼睛。

“嗯，怎么了？”他问。

Kun犹豫了一下说“我们该进去了，Ángel等不及我们就会开始了。”

他抓着Leo的肩膀，带他走到了沙发上。Ángel果然已经开始组队了。Leo觉得Kun不是想说这个。

“我和Leo可以轮流玩，我先去弄点爆米花”Kun说着跑去了厨房。Leo在Ángel的笑声中转过身。

“怎么了？”他问。

Ángel看着他就像他已经知道答案了。他摇了摇头，然后说“没什么，你和Kun在一起的时候，我有点像电灯泡”。

Leo立刻想起了Javier在赛后说的话，“我们那么令人浮想联翩吗？”

“呃……”

“Masche说我们就像结婚了一样”Leo在Ángel说完他的想法之前说。Ángel又那样看了Leo一眼，是那种对Leo的愚蠢感到吃惊的表情。

“Leo，Kun几乎告诉了所有愿意听的记者，你们已经结婚了。”Ángel耐心的说，“然后你们确实……”

Leo等着Ángel说完他的想法，然后沉默不语，“我们怎么了？”

“在国内”Ángel说，“你们在对方盘子里吃东西，抢遥控器，把身边的位置留给对方。”

Leo皱起了眉头，“Gonzalo和Eze也这样做”

“呃，没错，但是，怎么说，你和Kun……不仅仅是那些？”

Leo正要回答，Kun急匆匆地跑回来了，他拿着一大碗爆米花，对他们笑了笑，“好啦，谁先玩？。”

Leo感觉自己脸都红了，他转过身，说着要和Ángel重新比赛什么的。他感觉Kun疑惑的目光盯着他，但Leo拒绝转头，死死地盯着屏幕。

  


#### []

如果Kun的沙发不舒服，Leo绝对不会离开客房的，他不知道Kun是否还记得室内设计师的名字，但他打定主意起码要问到制造商的名字，然后在度假回去之前安排到巴塞罗那的家里。

Leo正在考虑要不要十分钟后起床，这时Kun突然敲门，他把头伸进来，“嘿！”，他阳光灿烂的笑容是Leo永远比不上的。

“早上好”Leo说，他的声音因睡眠而沙哑。Kun呆呆地盯着他。Leo通常是那个在谈话中放空的人，他回神之前Kun会说一些无关紧要的事。为避免变得尴尬，Leo清了清嗓子，“Kun？”。

“什么？哦，对，早上好”Kun不明原因地慌张，“我是想问问，你要不要一起去慢跑？我的膝盖还在恢复中，不过理疗师说我应该试着去站和……”

“Kun”Leo笑着打断了他的朋友，“我和你一起，你想多慢都可以。”

Kun被逗笑了，他把袜子揉成一团，对着Leo的脸扔过去，“混蛋，我都不知道为什么我们是朋友” 

“可惜我们的确是朋友”Leo说着把袜子扔回去。

就像他突然的出现，Kun一下消失在了走廊里，远远传来他的声音“穿暖和点！”Leo甚至还没有回答，他猜Kun能够想象他在寂静中是如何翻白眼的。

对于Leo，慢跑十分轻松，但他一直保持警惕地观察Kun，看是否有任何不适的迹象。 这时太阳刚刚从地平线上升起，Kun的邻居们都很安静，唯一的声音就是他们的跑鞋在步行道上缓慢而稳定的节奏声。当他们决定掉头回去的时候，Leo放松了不少。他的余光追逐着Kun，觉得他的汗水比舒适时要多，但Kun没有表现出疼痛的样子，相反他注意到Leo在看他，还对他笑了笑。Leo也笑了，不再看着他的朋友。

  


当他们洗完澡，换了衣服，一身轻松的时候，离给阿根廷的家人打电话还早。所以他们并排在沙发上坐下，打起了FIFA，昨天晚上Ángel走了之后游戏就停了。他们玩得很安静，除非打出了一场精彩的比赛或一个愚蠢的错误。最终比分是三比一，Kun宣布惨败，把Leo留给不明真相的其他玩家，跑去给他们弄了午餐。

Kun眼睁睁地看着Leo让巴塞罗那撕开了多特蒙德的防线，而多特蒙德仍然守着Lewandowski和 Götze，Leo越来越心烦意乱。 这让他被进了一个本可以完全避免的进球，他很恼火，直接退出了游戏。

Kun忍不住笑，“天哪，你开始要输的时候真的好生气。”

Leo瞥了一眼坐在沙发另一边的Kun， “你在分散我的注意力。”

“我做什么了？”Kun假装无辜地说，那是他通常用来说服裁判他没犯规的表情。

“你坐在那，然后欲言又止，我了解你”

Kun低下头，手指拽着一根沙发垫上的线。他咳了两声，“你知道那些你转会曼城的传闻只是空话，对吧？听着，我知道你爱巴塞罗那，并且……”

Leo松了口气，这不是严肃的像退役伤病的事情，“是的，我明白”他笑着说。

Kun长呼了一口气，冲Leo笑了笑。 “行了，很好

“也许我是来引诱你为巴塞罗那效力的”，Leo说，试图缓和一下气氛。

“你不需要尝试引诱我”，Kun认真地说，Leo感觉自己也脸红了。Kun笑了一下，用脚踢了踢Leo的脚，打破了房间里突然出现的紧张气氛。 Leo以前从来没有真正注意到这一点，或许是因为他以前从来没有想过要去观察。但是现在他的脑海里充满了疑问。

没有意识到Leo突如其来的困惑，Kun说，“现在可以给阿根廷打电话了。”

Kun从沙发上离开Leo去找他的手机。 过了几分钟，Leo慢悠悠地从客厅走到客房，在床头桌上拿起了手机。

他没有打开通讯录，直接按下了记忆中妈妈的号码。随着时间，电话里的声音越来越还原，但Leo依然会在听到妈妈声音的时候感到喉咙哽咽， Leo的电话从妈妈传到妹妹，再到家族庞大的姑姑、叔叔、表兄弟和侄子们。他已经讲了一个多小时，感到口干舌燥，手臂酸软，紧贴着电话的耳朵也出汗了，但他不忍心挂断电话。

Leo从房间走到客厅，然后松懈地坐回沙发，Kun在那里刷推特。他的脚搭在沙发上，轻轻地踢了Leo的腿。Leo期盼地看着Kun。

“什么事？”他尽可能小声地说。

“在跟你妈妈打电话吗？我想跟她问问好”Kun说。

Leo点点头，把注意力放回到电话里他的兄弟身上。

“嘿，Rodrigo，把电话还给妈妈。”Leo打断了他的兄弟，对方显然已经习惯了Leo的突然要求，也没有太多抱怨。 Leo能听到他的兄弟在屋子里走来走去，找他们的母亲。

“Leo？Rodrigo说……”

“妈妈，等等，Kun想跟你说说话”Leo把电话递给Kun。

“晚上好，Celia”

Leo听见妈妈对Kun说了些什么，但那些没什么特别的，Leo走去厨房时听见Kun的笑声。

Leo知道他的父母和Kun认识，但不知道Kun有什么要专门和他们说的。当Kun拿着Leo的手机时，Leo只能用Kun的手机玩点上面的游戏。 几分钟之后，Kun回来了，把手机交换回来。

“你跟妈妈说了什么？”Leo问。

“Kun耸了耸肩，“只是祝她圣诞快乐，顺便叙叙旧。”Leo觉得他最好的朋友和自己的妈妈关系亲密没什么问题。

Leo想到了什么，“啊，你应该代我向你父母转达我的圣诞美好祝福”， 他从来不善于记住那样的事情。

“我已经说了”Kun又耸肩，笑着说。 有时候，Leo不知道没有Kun这样的朋友他该怎么办。

 “谢谢，Kun”，Leo诚恳的说。

他们又回到沙发上放另一部电影。片尾放演员表的时候，Kun从沙发上起来，比电影播放时懒洋洋的样子活跃多了，他跑到窗前，从百叶窗往外看。

他转过身，对着Leo说“快去穿件外套，我们到外面去。”

Leo瘫倒在沙发上，“为什么？外面又黑又冷，沙发好舒服”

“Leo！” Kun哼哼唧唧地抓住Leo的胳膊，“来嘛！有个惊喜。”

Leo顺从了，Kun把他从沙发上拉下来，拽到门廊那，跑去拿来了Leo的夹克和围巾，他自己穿上了鞋。等到穿好了衣服，Kun拉着Leo出了门。

“好啦，在这等我一下”Kun说完就跑开了。

“Kun！要干嘛？”Leo在他身后喊，但是除了屋子里的灯光投射出的一小圈光线外，他什么也看不见。 突然，Kun回来了，胳膊下夹着一卷东西，手里拿着打火机。

“这——”

“我问了你妈妈圣诞节你最喜欢什么，她说是放鞭炮。所以，我——”

“所以你买了鞭炮？”Leo问，情不自禁地露出笑容。Kun只是点了点头，然后出了院门，走进了安静的街道。他们打算大吵大闹一番。

“在英国有人这么做吗? 或者我们会让你的邻居不高兴？”Leo谨慎的说，他了解Kun，答案可能是后者。

“嗯，好吧，我只能假装这是几个流氓”Kun眨着眼睛说，展开长长的鞭炮。

他把打火机扔给了Leo，后者不得不手忙脚乱地接住它。Kun指了指已经准备好的鞭炮，等着Leo点燃它。 Leo忍不住向两边看了看，然后跪下来点燃了鞭炮。

鞭炮点燃之后，他们以箭一样的速度跑掉了，听着鞭炮的噼里啪啦声，Leo微笑着看Kun，他一样笑着。当门打开的时候，Leo就放心多了。

“啊啊啊！”

Leo听见了一阵愤怒的令人印象深刻的喊叫，虽然他听不懂英语，但他猜得出来内容，这时他感觉Kun抓住了他的胳膊，把他拉进了门里，砰地一声关上了门。

Kun看了他一眼，大笑了起来，他笑得太过厉害不得不捂着肚子躺到了地板上，Leo也笑了，和Kun一样，他顺着墙壁滑下来，直到坐在地板上。过了几分钟，他们俩才能控制住笑声。  
Kun伸出双手，Leo紧紧抓住了Kun，他们互相帮助才站了起来。Kun正在整理Leo的头发，他突然意识到他们是多么的亲密。

“嘿，Leo？”Kun说

“嗯，Kun？”

“圣诞快乐”，Kun轻轻地吻了一下Leo的脸颊。Leo对Kun眨了眨眼睛，心里充满莫名的烦恼。

“圣诞快乐，Kun”他说，虽然他想说点什么，但脑子里一片空白。

“明天早上见”，Kun安静地说，然后转身走上楼梯，朝他的卧室走去。

Leo看着他离开，一个人在寂静的走廊里站了几分钟，然后回到了自己的床上。

#### []

天还没亮，Leo就被Kun吵醒了，他跳上床大叫，“Leo，起床啦！下雪了！”

Leo翻了个身，含糊不清地抗拒，希望Kun能听懂。不幸的是，Kun并没有让Leo多睡一会，而是兴奋地绕床，不让Leo躲在被子下睡觉。

“起床啦，Leo”Kun带点撒娇地拉着Leo的胳膊。

Leo满怀怨气地坐起来，一眨不眨地盯着Kun。Kun正看着他，笑的那么灿烂。Leo努力使自己皱紧眉头，但是他还是生气不起来。

“怎么了？”他问，努力不要在脸上出现笑容。

“我们要出去，Leo，外面下雪啦！”

Kun兴奋地离开床边，走出了房间。Leo不愿意离开温暖的被窝，但他能听到Kun叮叮当当的准备出去的声音。

Leo还没来得及穿上夹克，围上围巾，穿上鞋子。Kun就拉着他从门口到了前院。 雪下得很大。Kun在雪地里蹦蹦跳跳，像六岁小孩一样跳舞，而不是二十六岁。Leo一直在笑，直到一个雪球直直地砸在他的脸上。

在抹去残雪的同时，Leo看到Kun笑得前仰后合。 他以最快的速度蹲下并收集起落雪，并没有做成雪球，直直地扔向了Kun后退的方向。但Leo没打中，还差的很远，Kun笑得更厉害了。

 Leo改变战术，抓起一把雪跑向Kun。Kun猜到了他要做什么，他想逃跑，但速度不够快。Leo抓住他的衣领，把雪塞进衣服里。Kun啊的大叫，Leo忍不住地笑倒在雪地上，笑声和尖叫声混在一起，Kun在那使劲蹦跶，好像要掀起一场暴风雪，他试图用手把雪弄出来。

等他平息下来，Kun走过来把Leo拉起来，Leo伸手拂去Kun头发上的雪。当他拂完雪， 低头往下看的时候，他发现Kun正无意识地盯着他。但是之后，Kun突然回过神来，对着Leo笑了。

“我是不是承诺过你会下雪的？”Kun问。

Leo只是笑了， “是，你承诺了， 现在我又湿又冷，我们回去睡觉吧”。

“好吧，你这个扫兴的家伙”，当他们回到屋子里，Kun把Leo围巾上的雪扫掉了。

Leo想把身上的衣服都脱掉，舒服地躺回温暖的床上，但他除了牛仔裤，没有合适的衣服去换掉身上的运动裤和T恤。

Kun感觉到他的犹豫不决，“走吧，我把我的运动裤借给你。如果我们只是回床上睡觉的话，换什么衣服不重要。”

Leo跟着Kun进了他的房间，摘掉围巾，脱掉夹克，它们都脏兮兮的。“直接把它们扔到浴室里就行”Kun说。Leo照他说的做了，还把运动裤和T恤也扔了进去。他打了个哆嗦，回到房间的床上，Kun放了一条曼城的训练裤。Leo穿上它。很高兴能穿上干的衣服。Kun把湿衣服扔在浴室，回来上下打量着Leo。“好极了，我们都知道你穿天蓝色很好看”，Kun说。Leo笑着摇了摇头，双手在手臂上摩擦取暖。尽管在雪天穿着过少的衣服出门激发了Leo的肾上腺素，但在一切过去之后Leo突然感到十分疲惫。他知道自己应该回到客房去，但Kun的床就在这里，诱惑着他。在Kun从浴室回来之前，Leo扑到床上，脸朝下睡着了。

Leo慢慢地醒了。刚开始，他只是觉得很热，他睁开眼睛眨了眨眼，才发现他面前是Kun的头顶，没有任何发胶，Kun的头发看起来柔软诱人。Leo情不自禁地伸手把Kun的头发从额头上拨开，然后才意识到自己做了什么。

当Leo缩回手的时候，Kun的眼睫毛颤动了下，他醒来茫然了一会，然后对着Leo笑了。Leo鼓足了勇气，闭着眼靠近Kun，用力的吻了他的嘴唇。Leo退回来睁开眼睛，看到Kun迷惑地看着他。

Kun挣扎着坐起来，他仍然盯着Leo。Kun的声音结结巴巴的，“Leo、你、我……”，他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，重新组织语言，“那是什么？”

在这可怕的一刻，Leo觉得自己理解错了所有的事，越过了那条可怕的界线。他看见Kun绷紧的肩膀，屏息凝气等着Leo的回答。

Leo微笑，说“他们都说这太明显了，我喜欢你，Kun，不仅仅是朋友的喜欢”。他低下头看枕套，等着Kun的回答。

这没有很快，Kun跪坐在床上，离Leo远远的。

“什么时候？我的意思是你感觉到这个多久了？”

Leo以躺着的姿势尽可能的耸肩，“我不知道，我想”，他停下来，不确定怎么用语言表达，但Kun看起来不敢相信这是真的，Leo必须试着说出来。“我想这种感觉比我真正意识到它要久”。 

Leo抬头看着Kun，Kun盯着他，眼睛瞪得大大的。Kun还是离Leo很远，并没有要靠过来的迹象，Leo开始觉得他犯了一个巨大的错误。

“听着，如果你不……”

“没有！”Kun脱口而出，脸红的比Leo见过的任何一次都要红。他害羞地笑了，说“我是说，我……”，Kun无论如何也说不通顺，他沮丧地从喉咙里发出挫败的声音，在Leo明白之前，Kun热情地吻了上去，把Leo推倒在他身下。Leo抬起腿，向上扭动着臀部，引起了Kun的呻吟。Kun的手摸到Leo的身体两侧，用力地脱掉了Leo的裤子和内裤。

Leo中断了这个吻，带着只有在Kun面前不会尴尬的气喘吁吁，“Kun，等等，你是不是……”，他的话被一声呻吟打断，Kun轻咬了一下他臀部上的肉。

Kun抬起头，灿烂的笑了，他的脸靠在Leo的臀部，手抚慰着Leo的阴茎，这可能是Leo一生中见过的最性感的事情了。

“噢，是的，Leo”Kun说，他轻柔地张嘴亲吻他旁边的皮肤，“我确定”。

Kun移动到下面，深深吞下了Leo，他不由自主地伸手插进了Kun的头发里。度过了前几天不是调情胜似调情的日子，直到现在Leo才意识到发生了什么，并且这已经持续了很多年，现在的发生的一切都太迅速了。Kun的口腔温暖而湿润，最棒的是，这是Kun的。他的手色情地抚摸底下的囊袋，从底下舔舐到顶端，嘴唇与阴茎之间拉出邪恶的银线。 Leo已经不再是十几岁的青少年了，但他坚持的时间却短得让人尴尬。

Leo想靠近Kun，让他也享受一番，但Leo浑身软绵绵的，只能感受到Kun的手在他的阴茎上来回玩弄，努力地在顶端打圈。Leo最终恢复了力气，一只手握住了Kun的阴茎，另一只手的手指插进了Kun的后穴。

Kun忍不住地张开嘴，在Leo的动作下呼吸越来越沉重，从喉咙里发出沉闷的呻吟，他射了。Kun倒在Leo的右边，甚至没有想到清洁就睡着了。

#### []

Leo在黑暗中独自醒来，但他知道自己不是一个人睡着的。他踉踉跄跄地走进Kun的浴室，用毛巾擦掉了腹部的浊迹。Leo看了看镜子里的自己，觉得好像没有什么变化，尽管他已经和最好的朋友上过床了。

Leo慢吞吞地走进厨房，看见Kun穿好了外出的衣服，焦躁不安地走来走去。当他注意到Leo站在门口时，他停了下来。

Kun扯出一个笑容，打了声招呼，然后转身指着厨房，“这有些晚餐，还有明天早餐的麦片和鸡蛋，还有咖啡”。 

Leo不知道Kun是想假装昨晚什么事都没发生还是只是对这一切很慌乱。他们彼此之间不一致的感觉很奇怪。

“哦，好”，Leo简单的说。

“那么，我得去球队里一趟”，Kun继续说，“我不能踢球但……”

“嘿，Kun，我明白了。去吧，我可以的。”Leo笑了起来。他肯定可以在Kun从节礼日游戏中回来之前照顾好自己的。Kun又笑了，他向Leo走了两步，然后突然停住。Leo尴尬地跟着Kun走到了门口。他只穿了条裤子，在十二月的风中发抖。

“我回来还可以见到你吗？”Kun问，眼睛里充满期盼。

“当然”，Leo说，“我的航班后天才起飞，我会在这里的”。

“那好吧”，Kun出门坐进了车里。Leo挥手作别然后关上了门。他靠在门后，想着就当这一切都过去了会更好。

他刚刚回到厨房，准备做一顿晚餐，和他平时的晚餐天杀的没有两样。这时前门不断有人敲门。有那么一瞬间，Leo想假装自己不在，管他是谁。他抑制住自己的冲动，走过去开门。

他很惊讶地看到Kun站在门口，他的车乱停着，驾驶座那边的门还开着。Leo可以听到持续不断的报警声。

Leo问，“Kun？你是忘了……”

“这算什么？”Kun上气不接下气地问，“因为，这如果只是一次性的……”

Leo笑了，他向前倾，给了Kun一个吻，安抚他的情绪。 

“这一直是我们，现在只是加上性而已”

Kun露出了笑容。“是吗？太好了”Kun吻了这个嘲笑他过于激动的家伙。Leo结束了吻，把他推回到车道上。

“走吧，你要迟到了”Leo带着笑说。

Kun回到他的车里，傻乎乎地挥手，把车开上了路。Leo迁就他，向他挥了挥手。Leo不知道这是否真的和他们平时一样简单，只是再加上性。 但是他想看看接下来会发生什么，就在这时，这已经足够了。


End file.
